<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438553">i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Hardened Leliana, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, and perhaps a softening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O, blessed Maker, will you not hear my cry? My heart is empty. I have given it all to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leliana/Cassandra Pentaghast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i carry your heart with me (i carry it in my heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts">Mytha</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“O, blessed Maker, will you not hear my cry? My heart is empty. I have given it all to you.”</p><p>She no longer remembers a time before this cold ache had settled, deep within the hollow of her chest. The space where her heart once sang in joy and sadness now lies quiet, covered in slowly-creeping frost.</p><p>She feels nothing, has nothing and no one – has given everything away to Him.</p><p>With every death and every lie, she built her fortress against the outside world. And so, brick by brick, she built a wall against herself within.  </p><p>She braces frozen fingers against the parapet, hears the laughter echo from the courtyard below, but it is not for her.</p><p>She bows her head.</p><p>“No, Leliana.” A figure approaches from the shadows behind, pressing warm palms across aching shoulders. Arms enfold her within their steady embrace, soft lips ghost against her neck.</p><p>“Your heart is battered and bruised, my darling. But never empty, never lost. It is here” –hands skim across her sternum to press firmly at the center– “weighed down by too many burdens.”</p><p>Leliana shudders at the touch, her heart sputtering against the hint of warmth. She freezes for a moment, then sighs, leans back into the solid presence.</p><p>Cassandra’s voice is soft against her ear. “When you are weary, my love, I will carry your heart with me. I will carry it in my heart, until you can carry it once more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by the poem of the same name by e.e. cummings</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>